neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Robinson
James "Jim" Robinson was a character in Neighbours from its first episode, Episode 1 - 18 March 1985 to Episode 1904 - 29 April 1993. Jim appeared as a ghost/hallucination in Episode 8002 - 25 December 2018. Originally a chauvinist and quite arrogant he later became more of a kindly man and was seen as a father figure to other residents of Ramsay Street. He was the head of the Robinson family when the show began and was the father of Paul Robinson, Scott Robinson and Lucy Robinson and the adoptive father of Julie Martin after Jim's wife was raped. Jim also had an illegitimate son Glen Donnelly. Jim met his demise when he died of a heart attack in April 1993, and fell down, sending the fruit bowl of oranges flying everywhere. He was played by Alan Dale. Backstory Jim Robinson was born James Robinson on the 6th March 1940 in Erinsborough to James Robinson and Bess Robinson nee Ross. James Robinson Snr died in action in WWII, meaning Jim never knew his father. Bess left Jim in the care of relatives. Jim went to school with Max Ramsay, also of Erinsborough and they became friends. In 1956, he fell in love with Anne Daniels but her mother Helen Daniels forbade them to marry until they were old enough. In about 1958 when Jim left school he started his apprenticeship as an engineer to Roger Bannon. In about 1962 he wed Anne Daniels and they had their first son Paul Robinson born in January 1963. In the summer of 1963, when Jim was away on business, Roger and Anne found themselves alone. Roger raped Anne ahd left her pregnant. She told Jim and he later agreed to bring the baby up as theirs, the baby being a girl, Julie Robinson born in April 1964. The Robinson's moved into No 26 Ramsay Street in Erinsborough. In 1968 Jim and Anne had another son, Scott Robinson. Shortly after Scott's birth Jim was called up for service in the Vietnam War, over 2000 miles away from Erinsborough. While fighting out there in 1969, Jim met a nurse called Maureen Donnelly and they had a one night stand. Maureen never revealed her true identity and when she return to Australia she found she was pregnant. Also while Jim was away in Vietnam, his wife Anne had a fling with Jim's best friend and neighbour Max Ramsay. They had a child Jill, who was adopted out and when Jim returned to Australia in the early 1970s, he was kept in the dark and never found out. Also Jim never knew he had a son by Maureen Donnelly and had totally forgotten about his affair with her for years to come. Jim and Anne had a daughter, Lucy Robinson in August 1973 but Anne died in childbirth. Jim's mother in law Helen Daniels helped Jim bring up his children. 1985-1993 In March 1985, Jim had been widowed for 10 years. He dated Anna Rossi but had to deal with his disapproving daughter Julie, who thought Anna was out for what she could get. In early 1986, Jim became closer to his neighbour Daphne Lawrence's best friend Zoe Davis. They began dating even though he was 46 and she was just 22. Yet again, Jim's children were disapproving but Jim said it is nothing to do with them and said to Helen than one day he may even choose his girlfriend over his family if they keep interfering. One time, Zoe became pregnant and Jim did not know for a short time. Jim was angered to see his 11 year old daughter and her friend Bradley Townsend cutting up his late wife's engagement ring. He berated Bradley's mother Andrea Townsend for being too soft on her son, she then called Jim a hypocrite, as he had just got Zoe pregnant. Zoe later miscarried and her and Jim broke up. Bradley was a bad influence on Lucy. Jim was pleased when Bradley and Andrea left for Europe with Jack Lassiter. Jim also had to contend with his son Scott's relationship with Charlene Mitchell. Later on Jim's cousin Hilary Robinson introduced him to Beverley Marshall. Jim and Beverley became close and later married in February 1988. Their marriage was a rollercoaster marriage. They later split up. In late 1990, Jim's past came about to haunt him when Glen Donnelly arrived on Jim's doorstep, saying he was Jim's son. The memories of the brief affair Jim had 21 years before while away in Vietnam came flooding back. He had never known he had got Maureen pregnant and had never known he had a secret son. Helen was annoyed that Jim had cheated on her daughter. In April 1993, Jim was playing in the garden with his granddaughter Hannah Martin and wanted to go in for a rest. He begun clutching his chest, then suffered a massive heart attack and died, sending the fruit bowl flying and the oranges flying everywhere. Fiona Hartman left him to die so she could transfer all his savings into her bank account. She does so and flees. She leaves Ronsemary Daniels to find the body. Jim is later buried. Fiona died in a car crash so never got caught for what she did. Aftermath of Jim's death Julie Martin found out Jim had not left her anything in his will. She was mystified, and one time was reading through some letters and found out that Jim was not her real father. Julie's mum was raped when Jim was away by Jim's boss Roger Bannon. Legacy after his death In 2015, Jim's granddaughter Amy Williams arrived with her son Jimmy Williams. Paul asked if she named him after Jim but she denied this. She then admitted that she did name her son after her late grandfather. Trivia In Neighbours: Behind The Scenes (1988) book published by James Oram, Jim was said to be the head male figure of Neighbours, pretty much like Den Watts of the British London based soap EastEnders. Although Den was villainous, whereas Jim was simply strict and hypocritical. Jimw as more like Tom Fletcher from Home And Away. Memorable info Birthday: 6 March 1940 Died: 29 April 1993 (Aged 53) Full Name: James Robinson In a continuity error, Jim said he was a Libra in 1985. Yet he had his birthday in March 1992. Family Father James Robinson Mother Bess Robinson Grandfathers Sam Robinson Spouse Anne Daniels (c1960-1975), Beverley Marshall (1988-1993) Children Paul Robinson (1963), Scott Robinson (1968), Lucy Robinson (1973), Glen Donnelly (1970) Adoptive children Julie Martin Grandchildren Andrew Robinson, Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson, Cameron Robinson, Robert Robinson Amy Robinson, Elle Robinson, Hannah Martin (adoptive) David Tanaka, Leo Tanaka First cousins Hilary Robinson Second Cousin - Matt Robinson See also *Jim Robinson - List of appearances *Robinson Family Tree *Daniels Family Tree *The Robinson Family Gallery Naybers jim.jpg|Jim Robinson in February 1988. Naybers jizza robinson.png|Jim in 1988. Naybers jizza robinson 1986.png|Jim in 1986. naybers jim tells off scott.png|Jim tells his son Scott off for not raking the leaves up properly. Naybers ep 1903.png|The end is here for Jim, he carks it in 1993 of a heart attack. jim1.png|Jim with Todd Landers jim2.png|Jim in Paul Robinson's hallucination in Episode 8002 - 25 December 2018. 8002-36.png|Paul Robinson watching ghost of Jim Robinson before fading away in Episode 8002 - 25 December 2018 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1993. Category:Original characters. Category:Robinson family. Category:Engineers. Category:1940 births. Category:1963 marriages. Category:1988 marriages. Category:1993 deaths. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Vietnam Veterans Category:Iconic Neighbours characters